familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
County Tipperary
|image_shield = IRL county Tipperary COA.png |image_map = Island_of_Ireland_location_map_Tipperary.svg |area_total_km2 = 4303 |area_rank = 6th |seat_type = |seat = |blank_name_sec1 = Car plates |blank_info_sec1 = T |population = 158652 |population_rank = 11th |population_as_of = 2011 |government_type = County Council |subdivision_type3 = Dáil Éireann |subdivision_name3 = Tipperary North Tipperary South |subdivision_type4 = EU Parliament |subdivision_name4 = South |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = Ireland |subdivision_type1 = Province |subdivision_name1 = Munster |website = }} County Tipperary ( ) is a county in Ireland. Tipperary County Council is the local government authority for the county. Prior to the Local Government Reform Act 2014, which came into effect following the 2014 local elections, it was divided into two counties, North Tipperary and South Tipperary, which were unified on 3 June 2014.Tipperary County Council Tipperary County Council, 2014-05-29. Quote: "Tipperary County Council will become an official unified authority on Tuesday, 3rd June 2014. The new authority combines the existing administration of North Tipperary County Council and South Tipperary County Council." It is located in the province of Munster. The county is named after the town of Tipperary, and was established in the early thirteenth century, shortly after the Norman invasion of Ireland. The population of the entire county was 158,754 at the 2011 census.CSO Census 2011. The largest towns are Clonmel, Nenagh and Thurles. Geography and political subdivisions seen from the Glen of Aherlow.]] Tipperary is the sixth largest of the 32 counties by area and the 11th largest by population. It is the third largest of Munster’s 6 counties by size and the third largest by population. The region is part of the central plain of Ireland, but the diversified terrain contains several mountain ranges: the Knockmealdown, the Galtee, the Arra Hills and the Silvermine Mountains. The southern portion of the county is drained by the River Suir; the northern by tributaries of the Shannon which widens into Lough Derg. No part of the county touches the coast. The centre is known as 'the Golden Vale', a rich pastoral stretch of land in the Suir basin which extends into counties Limerick and Cork. Baronies There are six historic baronies in North Tipperary: Eliogarty, Ikerrin, Ormond Upper, Ormond Lower, Owney and Arra and Kilnamanagh Upper, with a further six lying in South Tipperary: Clanwilliam, Kilnamanagh Lower, Iffa and Offa East, Iffa and Offa West, Middle Third, and Slievardagh. Civil parishes and townlands Parishes were delineated after the Down Survey as an intermediate subdivision, with multiple townlands per parish and multiple parishes per barony. The civil parishes had some use in local taxation and were included on the nineteenth century maps of the Ordnance Survey of Ireland. For poor law purposes, District Electoral Divisions replaced the civil parishes in the mid-nineteenth century. There are 199 civil parishes in the county. Townlands are the smallest officially defined geographical divisions in Ireland; there are 3159 townlands in the county. Towns and villages histpop.org }} *Ahenny - *Ballina - *Bansha - *Borrisokane - *Borrisoleigh- *Cahir - *Carrick-on-Suir - *Cashel - *Castleiney - *Clonmel - *Clonmore - *Clonoulty - *Cloughjordan - *Drom - *Dundrum - *Emly - *Fethard - *Golden - *Hollyford - *Holycross - *Horse and Jockey - *Killenaule - *Kilmoyler - *Kilsheelan - *Knockgraffon - *Lisronagh - *Littleton - *Lorrha - *Loughmore - *Milestone - *Nenagh - *New Birmingham - , "glen of the coal" *New Inn - *Newport - *Ninemilehouse - *Rearcross - *Roscrea - *Rosegreen - *Rathcabbin - *Templemore - *Thurles - *Tipperary Town - *Toomevara - *Two-Mile Borris - *Upperchurch - ' History , seat of the Kings of Munster]] Tipperary was a county by 1210, when the sheriffdom of Munster shired after the Norman invasion of Ireland was split into separate shires of Tipperary and Limerick. In 1328, Tipperary was granted to the Earls of Ormond as a county palatine or liberty. The grant excluded churchlands, including the archiepiscopal seat of Cashel, which formed the separate county of Cross Tipperary. Though the Earls gained jurisdiction over the churchlands in 1662, "Tipperary and Cross Tipperary" were not definitively united until the County Palatine of Tipperary Act 1715, when the 2nd Duke of Ormond was attainted for supporting the Jacobite rising of 1715. The county was divided once again in 1838. The county town of Clonmel, where the grand jury held its twice-yearly assizes, is at the southern limit of the county, and roads leading north were poor, making the journey inconvenient for jurors resident there. A petition to move the county town to a more central location was opposed by the MP for Clonmel, so instead the county was split into two "ridings"; the grand jury of the South Riding continued to meet in Clonmel, while that of the North Riding met in Nenagh. When the Local Government (Ireland) Act 1898 established county councils to replace the grand jury for civil functions, the ridings became separate "administrative counties" with separate county councils. Their names were changed from "Tipperary North/South Riding" to "North/South Tipperary" by the Local Government Act 2001, which redesignated all "administrative counties" as simply "counties". The Local Government Reform Act 2014 will amalgamate the two counties and restore a single county of Tipperary. Local government and politics Following the Local Government Reform Act 2014, Tipperary County Council is the local government authority for the county. The authority is a merger of two separate authorities North Tipperary County Council and South Tipperary County Council which operated up until June 2014. The local authority is responsible for certain local services such as sanitation, planning and development, libraries, the collection of motor taxation, local roads and social housing. The county is part of the South constituency for the purposes of European elections. For elections to Dáil Éireann, the county is part of two constituencies: Tipperary North and Tipperary South. Together they return six deputies (TDs) to the Dáil. Culture Tipperary is sometimes referred to as the "Premier County", a description attributed to Thomas Davis, Editor of ''The Nation newspaper in the 1840s as a tribute to the nationalistic feeling in Tipperary and said that "where Tipperary leads, Ireland follows". Tipperary was the subject of the famous song "It's a Long Way to Tipperary" written by Jack Judge, whose grandparents came from the county. It was popular with regiments of the British army during World War I. The song "Slievenamon", which is traditionally associated with the county, was written by Charles Kickham from Mullinahone, and is commonly sung at sporting fixtures involving the county. Irish language There are 979 Irish speakers in County Tipperary attending the five Gaelscoileanna (Irish language primary schools) and two Gaelcholáistí (Irish language secondary schools). Economy The area around Clonmel is the economic hub of the county: to the west of the town the manufacturers Bulmers (brewers) and Merck & Co. (pharmaceuticals). There is much fertile land, especially in the region known as the Golden Vale, one of the richest agricultural areas in Ireland. Dairy farming and cattle raising are the principal occupations. Other industries are slate quarrying and the manufacture of meal and flour. Tipperary is famous for its horse breeding industry and is the home of Coolmore Stud, the largest thoroughbred breeding operation in the world. Tourism plays a significant role in County Tipperary - Lough Derg, Thurles, Rock of Cashel, Ormonde Castle, Ahenny High Crosses, Cahir Castle, Bru Boru Heritage Centre and Tipperary Crystal are some of the primary tourist destinations in the county. Transport Road transport dominates in County Tipperary. The M7 motorway crosses the north of the county through Roscrea and Nenagh and the M8 motorway bisects the county from north of Two-Mile Borris to the County Limerick border. Both routes are amongst some of the busiest roads on the island. The Limerick to Waterford N24 crosses the southern half of Tipperary, travelling through Tipperary Town, Bansha, north of Cahir and around Clonmel and Carrick-on-Suir. Railways Tipperary also has a number of railway stations situated on the Dublin-Cork line, Dublin-to-Limerick and Limerick-Waterford line. The railway lines connect places in Tipperary with Cork, Dublin Heuston, Waterford, Limerick, Mallow and Galway. Sports County Tipperary has a strong sporting history and is home to the Gaelic Games of Hurling, Gaelic football, Camogie and Handball. It nurtures the ancient game of hurling and since the 19th century its teams have regularly been champions of Ireland. Horse racing takes place at Tipperary Racecourse, Thurles Racecourse and Clonmel Racecourse. Places of interest .]] *Athassel Priory *Cahir Castle *Coolmore Stud *Dromineer *Fethard *Galtymore - a munro, and the highest mountain in County Tipperary (919m). *Glen of Aherlow *Glengarra Wood *Holy Cross Abbey *Kilcash Castle (also Ireland's oldest church in Kilcash) *Lough Derg *Mitchelstown Cave *Nenagh *Ormonde Castle, Carrick-on-Suir *Redwood Castle (Castle Egan) *Rock of Cashel *Slievenamon - - mountain associated with many Irish legends (721m) *Thurles. Notable people *Anne Anderson, ambassador to the United States *John Desmond Bernal, controversial twentieth-century scientist *William Butler, nineteenth-century army officer, writer, and adventurer *Peter Campbell, founder of the Uruguayan navy *The Clancy Brothers, influential folk music group **Paddy Clancy, singer, harmonicist **Tom Clancy, singer, actor **Bobby Clancy, singer, banjoist **Liam Clancy, singer, guitarist *Frank Corcoran, composer *John N. Dempsey, Governor of Connecticut (1961–71) *John M. Feehan, author and publisher *Sean Kelly, world class road cyclist *Tom Kiely, Olympic gold medalist *Frank Patterson, a famous tenor *Ramsay Weston Phipps, military historian *Martin O'Meara, recipient of the Victoria Cross *Richard Lalor Sheil, politician, writer, and orator *Laurence Sterne, author and clergyman, most famous for Tristram Shandy See also * Annals of Inisfallen * High Sheriff of Tipperary * List of civil parishes of North Tipperary * List of civil parishes of South Tipperary * List of abbeys and priories in the Republic of Ireland (County Tipperary) * List of National Monuments in South Tipperary * Lord Lieutenant of Tipperary * Tipperary Hill, a neighbourhood in Syracuse, New York, United States, inhabited by many descendants of County Tipperary. * Vehicle registration plates of Ireland References External links *Tipperary Institute *County Tipperary Historical Society *A website dedicated to the genealogical records of the county. It offers fragments of the 1766 census, the complete Down Survey, as well as a ream of other useful information * Score for 'Quality of Life' in County Tipperary *Gaelscoil stats Category:County Tipperary Tipperary Tipperary